Planetary Defense Force
is all that stands between defeat and victory.|PDF Slogan}} The Planetary Defense Force, otherwise referred to as the Planetary Garrison Force and the Colonial World Militia respectively, was an umbrella term used to describe the local paramilitary forces of a planet that were under the jurisdiction of either the Unified Earth Government or the Human Federation. Depending on their allegiance, the Planetary Defense Force were under the authority of either the Unified Earth Defense Force and the Federation Military. They were crucial to the protection of the colony worlds and were regularly considered to be the first line of defense against invading forces until conventional military forces were able to arrive. Role and Organization In essence, the was the standing army and local military force of a colony world. History Notable Engagements *'Devastation of Creon': During the Battle of Creon, the Creon Militia attempted to defend their colony word with little success. Due to the sudden arrival and attack of the Unified Earth Defense Force, the Creon Militia were unprepared and were unable to competently mount a defense against the aggressors for the majority of the invasion. With their orbital defenses crushed, the Creon Militia were forced to face the Unified Earth Defense Force with outdated mobile suits and obsolete armoured vehicles. By the time the Federation Military arrived to aid the Planetary Defense Force, the Creon Militia was completely wiped out by the Unified Earth Defense Force. For their efforts, all the men and women in the Creon Militia were posthumously promoted and awarded service medals. *'Siege of Foundry': In the Siege of Foundry, the Unified Earth Defense Force tasked PMC Savant to attack the Revolutech Advanced Industries-held colony world in an attempt to make the planet their own, adding its vast armouries and hidden research to the war effort. In addition, the UEDF also had a number of their own soldiers serve as mercenaries to further bolster their number. Foundry's Planetary Defense Force, the Foundry Defense Legion, was immediately mobilized to face the threat. Armed to the teeth with the most advanced weaponry Revolutech Advanced Industries had to offer, the Foundry Defense Legion battled PMC Savant on all fronts, first by bombarding them at their landing zones and then starting long, drawn out battles intended to destroy morale and slowly whittle down their ranks one by one. *'Pathon Riots': When it was revealed that the Unified Earth Government was kidnapping children that tested positive with the N-Gene, the unique genome that made an individual into a Homo Novus, a deep cover Federation Intelligence Agent managed to fan the flames of resentment in the Homo Novus-friendly Pathon population and incite a planet-wide riot. The Pathon Planetary Police Force was deployed and tried to put down the rioters with cold efficiency and brutality. However, the Pathon Planetary Police Force was viciously rebuffed by mysteriously armed rioters who in turn managed to wipe out half of the Planetary Defense Force before being forced to surrender by UEDF reinforcements. The rioters were mercilessly executed while the PPPF were severely punished for their failure to stop the riot. Equipment The equipment utilized by the Planetary Defense Force widely depended on the colony worlds' ability to arm and equip their military personnel. Planetary Defense Fleet Each Planetary Defense owned and operated a Planetary Defense Fleet, which were independent space fleets comprised of various old and new spaceworthy warships. They were typically stationed around a planet's world and regularly served as the orbital defense. Although these Defense Fleets were largely reserved for the protection of their colony world, they could be commanded to link up with the larger navies of their respective affiliation for large-scale battles. The greatest of the Planetary Defense Fleets, the Pendragon Home Guard and the Terra Home Guard, came equipped with the most state of the art warships such as the Sovereign-class Dreadnought. Known Planetary Garrisons The various Planetary Defense Forces came in a variety of different names: *Terra Home Guard *Creon Militia *Pendragon Home Guard *Foundry Defense Legion *Pathon Planetary Police Force *Nova Volunteer Corps *Balzus Colonial Army Notes Trivia *Depending on the available population of a colony world, a Planetary Defense Force could possibly have about several thousand to a million personnel at one time. Behind the Scenes